


what you feel

by stuckystiles



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Charles' POV- kinda, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, POV Second Person, a look at their relationship in First Class movie, all the moments that matter?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckystiles/pseuds/stuckystiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a young man when you meet him; he's impulsive, angry and destructive.<br/>In all that, you two make each other better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what you feel

You are a young man when you meet him. He’s impulsive, he’s angry and he’s destructive. His rage clouds his vision and he doesn’t seem to realize how powerful he is. You help him and he helps you and in that you two make each other better.  

 

You fall in love slowly, carelessly. Neither of you seem to realize that until it’s too late and it hurts so much, so bad, you can’t breathe.

 

He sleeps with Raven and your heart shatters every time you see it in her mind; you don’t want to, you really don’t, but she replays it over and over again.

Still, your friendship is strong and steady, your love for each other never changing. 

 Then you start to fight: you fight about humans and you fight about killing humans, you fight about mutants and you fight about Shaw. You feel him distancing from you and getting closer to Raven (Raven is young and innocent; she falls for him easily).

His obsession with finding Shaw becomes stronger and so does his anger.

 

You‘re on the edge when comes to you, sneaks quietly into your room in the middle of the night. He begs for your forgiveness, he begs you to understand and he begs you to help. You listen to him and then you talk.

He kisses you and you kiss him back – you make love for the first time and it’s beautiful, it’s everything you imagined and more.

 

Everything comes crashing down after that night; you find Shaw and you end Shaw, you win your fight, but you lose so much more. He shots you and you lose your legs. He’s so scared he killed you he vows to leave you at once. He thinks he’s toxic for you and he swears to protect you.

 

You lose the most important thing – you lose each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, okay. My first published fanfic everyone!! It's just something that was stuck in my mind and I was playing with the idea of writing like, an insight in Charles' mind or so.  
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.  
> Constructive criticism appreciated (be kind haha). If you see any mistakes please let me know :)


End file.
